


Four Times Steve Listened to Tony's Heart, One Time He Couldn't

by braindelete



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comic)
Genre: Cardiophilia, Heartbeat Kink, M/M, Spoilers, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braindelete/pseuds/braindelete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finds comfort in Tony's heartbeat. Spoilers for Stark Disassembled, Execute Program and Red Zone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Steve Listened to Tony's Heart, One Time He Couldn't

**4**

Tony Stark had not woken up like he'd said he would, though Steve hadn't expected it to be that simple. He'd hoped it would be, that they could just do some crazy stunt and Tony would rise from his comatose death sleep like some bad vampire movie. He couldn't help that stomach dropping sense of disappointment when Tony remained motionless on the hospital gurney, the only thing they'd gotten from the effort was turning on the arc reactor in his chest. 

It was hardly a decent consolation prize. 

When they'd moved Tony down off the roof to wait out his waking up, he'd already gotten the call that some trouble was brewing back in New York with Norman Osborn. Apparently his home had been destroyed because of something Clint did... it was a lot of cursing and not a lot of information. He'd have to leave Tony soon. His gut already clenching at the thought. He'd been so prepared to be angry with Stark but... here he was waiting for the man to wake with baited breath. He was hoping he'd get a chance to talk to him again.

"You can't make anything easy for us, can you?" He said softly, moving his gloved hand through Tony's short hair.

Steve noticed Don Blake had left some of his medical equipment behind, when Thor had needed to go. He reached over, taking the stethoscope off the table and preparing it for use. He'd never really used one before, because he wasn't a doctor nor did he spend much time with any of them. Thinking back on it, he probably should have invested in one after all he'd been through with Tony and his heart over the years. 

Taking a deep breath Steve placed the diaphragm of the stethoscope against Tony's bare and bandaged chest, just beside the glowing light of the RT they'd just ignited. He closed his eyes, half expecting to hear nothing. 

He bit back the familiar tingle of forming tears when his ears were filled with a slow, though steady pounding. 

 

**0**

 

Steve Rogers hated waiting for information. If he sat down and made a list of such things, number one or at least top five would be waiting for information.

He found himself pacing the halls of the SHIELD helicarrier medical wing, doing exactly the most hated of activities. With him, two strangers that were supposedly friends of Tony's, a man he vaguely recognized named Sal and a woman he didn't know. There was a smattering of Avengers around him also waiting Spider-Man and Carol were still there. Luke had gone home, so had Jessica. Logan had just left. 

"He was alive in the ambulance, right? I mean... they'd brought him back." Peter finally managed to break the silence. 

"After a half an hour there's no telling how bad the brain damage is going to be. I think we're waiting on that information." Carol replied, having removed her mask an hour ago.

Steve turned to them. "Thirty-seven minutes." 

He'd felt every second of it in excruciating detail. He'd pried the chest plate off, not even bothering with the code, he'd started CPR but it was no use. He'd rested his head on Tony's chest. Nothing. And he continued, until the paramedics took over. Steve stepped back as a man in a jumpsuit straddled Tony and started to continue CPR as two others loaded him into the back of ambulance. 

"Captain."

Steve turned on his heels and saw Nick Fury coming down the hall. His heart rate quickened in anticipation of what news he had on Tony Stark's condition. Fury's face was unreadable from here. He was worried he might kill the man if he had bad news.

"Stark's alive. By some of the miracle of science that Extremis whatever kept him alive." Fury replied.

"Brain damage?" Steve thought he sounded convincingly strong.

"None."

 

**3**

 

Steve knew he wasn't supposed to be in Tony's hospital room right now but he couldn't help himself. He put his crutch aside as he took a seat next to the sleeping man with his hands covered in bandages. He looked peaceful, which eased Steve's mind, especially considering the toxic spores that had been ready to kill him only hours ago. Ones he'd gotten from saving Steve.

"You have to stop with these stunts, Tony." He sighed, putting his hand on Tony's arm.

Tony didn't respond, the only other sound in the room was the steady beep of Tony's heart monitor. 

He looked up at the screen as peaks of light registered his friend's heart rate. He closed his eyes feeling comforted by the sound of the monitor because that was all he needed right now, was to know that Tony was alive. Tony had cheated death again but he couldn't help the nagging thoughts that this might be the last time he managed that. Right now, he was just happy for the moment to sit there and appreciate that Tony was alive. 

"Hey..." Tony sounded groggy when he turned his head to look at Steve. "You're alive... good." 

"I should be saying the same to you." Steve gave him a pointed look. 

Tony waved him off, dismissing his concern. Steve took Tony's hand in his, smiling and planting a kiss on the back of it. He couldn't help the smile on his face when he saw the monitor register an increase in Tony's heart rate. 

"Don't get too excited there... you've had a rough day." 

 

**2**

 

Steve should have known he’d find Tony in the lab, when he hadn’t seen his partner in two days. When Tony didn’t come up for air, it meant he’d hit a wall or hit a stride. Steve hoped more for the wall because then he might have a chance of pulling Tony away to eat and show anyone else in the tower proof of life.

He found Tony hunched over the his desk messing on the computers. He was shirtless with electrodes on his chest. It was like viewing an animal in their natural habitat, one of those National Geographic specials. And here we see the Stark, working diligently on some piece of technology that only he would ever truly understand but him.

“Are you willing to come upstairs and eat?” Steve questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

Tony looked up, then smiled. “Sure. But first, let me show you this.”

Steve approached, standing beside Tony and looking at the blank screen on the computer. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was supposed to be looking at, finding himself distracted by a glance at Tony’s bare chest. He was still getting used to seeing it smooth, without any sort of artificial means supporting his heart.

“So the other day it occurred to that I could improve ultra sound technology.” He didn’t look at Steve as he spoke. “That’s what I’ve been working on. This is the first test.”

With the stroke of a few keys, the room filled with the sound of a steady heartbeat, the screen lighting up with a heart beating in time with the sound. Steve blinked in surprise, having not expected that, as Tony turned to him with a grin.

“Is that... is that your heart?” Steve asked.

Tony gave a nod. “Yep. I’m a genius.”

Steve wanted to comment, hearing Tony praise himself, but his focus stayed on the screen. He smiled softly. The image of a healthy, organic heart thumping away inside Tony’s chest. There had never been a time before now that Steve had known Tony without a problem with the muscle. He turned his attention finally, reaching over and pulling Tony close to him with one hand on his arm.

“There was never any doubt.” Steve smiled, dipping in for a kiss.

Tony muffled a reply into the kiss, the words dying fairly quickly when his lips met Steve’s. The sound in the room picked up, a louder faintly faster beat than it had been before the kiss. Tony blushed slightly when he broke the kiss for air.

“Guess you know what kind of effect you have on me now...” Tony laughed softly.

Steve smiled, moving his hand against Tony’s chest, resting it over his heart and feeling the hurried pulse against his hand.

“I’ve always known.”

 

**1**

Thunder roared loudly accenting the jolt that woke Steve from sleep. He took a few breaths, catching air as the shades of a nightmare faded from the corner of his mind. He swallowed hard as he ran a hand down his face, shaking away the disgusting feeling that always came when he dreamed of death and pain.

Beside him, Tony was undisturbed, sprawled out on his back with his face turned toward the window, one arm draped above his head, the other over his eyes and mouth slack. There was the soft sound of snoring coming from him.

Steve smiled, running his fingers through Tony’s soft, messy black hair before laying down closer to him. Tony shifted but didn’t wake. Ever so gently Steve laid down again, this time resting his head on Tony’s chest. Tony shifted again, his arm dropping down around Steve’s waist.

As he felt his body begin to calm down, Steve focused his attention on the soft pound of Tony’s sleeping heart under his ear. The sound was comforting, bringing him back to sleep.

“I love you, Tony...”


End file.
